


Irresistible Force (2008)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Arguing, Canon Related, Community: 30kisses, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Secret Crush, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their run in with Chin Yisou in the woods, Sanzo and Gojyo tend to an unconscious Hakkai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Force (2008)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 30kisses, prompt#16 - 'invincible, unrivaled'

"Hakkai! Quickly, bring water!" Sanzo's expression was one of grave concern as he carefully crouched down, easing the unconscious brunet to the ground with his head resting in his lap.

"Right away," Goku responded, already starting to run from the clearing. "Come on, Hakuryuu!" The little white dragon let out a concerned 'chuu' and flew off, staying by the teen's shoulder as they vanished amid the foliage.

Left alone with the two wounded members of his party, the blond gazed down at them, his brow furrowing deeper as he thought about the fortune teller, Chin Yisou, and he deliberated over this latest turn of events. With a heavy sigh, he lightly brushed the long bangs from the brunet's eyes, letting his fingers lightly run over the curve of his cheek. _'I don't know why he hates you,'_ he thought silently. _'But it's obvious he doesn't want you dead. He has something much worse in store for you. He wants to destroy your spirit. He wants to make you suffer.'_ He clenched his jaw tightly as he again ran his fingers through the remarkably silky dark tresses before resting his hands lightly on Hakkai's chest, wrists crossed in an almost protective gesture. He glanced up to look down the path for any sign of Goku, and then shifted his gaze back to the pallid face, his fingers curling into loose fists. "I swear to you," he said quietly, "I won't let that happen."

A soft groan was heard, and a moment later, crimson eyes slowly blinked open. Gojyo propped himself up on one elbow, the heel of his other hand pressed against the centre of his forehead in an attempt to both stop the throbbing and keep the world from spinning. "Talking to all your friends again, Monk?" he asked, his voice a bit raspy.

"It's better than talking to you," Sanzo replied crisply, a scowl curving the corners of his lips downward.

"Go to hell," the kappa replied as he sat up fully, resting his forearms on his knees. A moment later, he shifted his weight to one side to reach into his pocket for his cigarettes. "What happened, anyway?" he asked as he sparked one up. "The last thing I remember is –" His eyes widened, and he glanced down at himself, his fingers poking at the large hole in his shirt. "You shot me, you son of a bitch! And look at my shirt! You owe me a new one, you bastard!" 

"Bite me. I don't owe you shit, especially considering how much of a pain in my ass you are on a regular basis."

The redhead glanced up irritably at that, only to have the expression morph into one of worry when he saw the brunet. "Hakkai! What happened to him? Is he ok?"

"He passed out after healing you. I sent Goku to go get some water for him. I don't think he's going to be in any shape to continue for a while, so we should find a place to let him rest."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Sanzo asked, violet eyes narrowing slightly.

"I've been _shot_ , you know. I should be resting, too."

"Hakkai said your wound was closed and your pulse was normal. Suck it up and quit being a pansy."

"God, you're such a dick sometimes, you know that?" Gojyo huffed impatiently as he moved over to the other two. Settling back on his heels, he took a drag, turning his head to exhale before looking back down at Hakkai. "Baka," he muttered lowly. "You've always got to sacrifice yourself for the rest of us, don't you? You try to do it all so you don't have to bother us for help. You're not invincible, you know." Sticking the cigarette between his lips, he pressed the back of his hand against the brunet's forehead, noting the skin was cold and clammy. "Shit, Hakkai, you feel like death. You had to go and push it, didn't you?"

Sanzo tensed a little when Gojyo touched the brunet, his own grasp tightening imperceptibly. "He's probably tired because he's doing the work of two, having to pick up your slack," the blond growled.

"You're the laziest of us all, Sanzo- _sama_!" the taller male retorted hotly. "Like you've got room to talk!"

"And you're the messiest and most inconsiderate! At least Goku knows what a damned trash can is for! Further proof that monkeys can be trained, and letchy kappas are good for nothing!" The vein at the blond's temple was starting to throb, and the priest was _itching_ to grab his gun. It was only the fact that he held the brunet in his arms that stayed his hand.

"Fuck you!" Gojyo snapped back. "You want to talk inconsiderate, take a good, long look in the mirror, Monk. _You're_ the one who's always pushing Hakkai to keep going, never letting him rest. Or don't you notice the way he starts to rub at his eyes in the afternoon, trying to hide the fact that they're bothering him?" He smiled smugly when that seemed to take the fight out of the other, and he took one last drag before crushing out the butt in the dirt. He hated using Hakkai in that way, but it wasn't like the brunet had sworn him to secrecy or anything.

"Do you want to die? Keep talking, and you will." Sanzo growled tersely at him as he looked down at the brunet, his expression hard despite the way his insides were twisting with guilt. Gojyo was right – he hadn't noticed. Or rather, he hadn't thought to ask if anything was wrong since Hakkai never complained and always seemed so agreeable. Clearing his throat, he said gruffly, "I don't know where the hell Goku wandered off to. Only he could fuck up something as simple as getting a canteen of water." He glanced around the clearing, and on the other side, he could see an outcropping of rock in the waning darkness. The way the shadows fell, it was likely a small cave, and it would provide adequate cover for them. "We should find some shelter. Make a fire. Give that stupid monkey something to find his way back to." He turned his gaze to Gojyo. "Ne, have you ever seen anything like this happen to him before?"

"Yeah. A couple of times. He uses up his chi, then he has to rest." The kappa smirked. "More like goes comatose. Why?"

Sanzo gave an awkward shrug. "Just wanted to get an idea of how long we're going to have to wait before we can get going again," he remarked, the callous words masking his genuine worry for the other.

"Your concern is touching," Gojyo replied tartly as he got to his feet and brushed himself off. "He'll be out for a good few hours at least, maybe longer. He's been stressed and on edge lately. Hell, I was able to sneak up on him earlier tonight if that gives you any idea about his state of mind."

Sanzo frowned a little at that. "Come on; you're going to have to help me. Hakkai's not that heavy, but like this, he's dead weight." Shifting a little, he got to his knees, putting one of Hakkai's arms around his shoulders, and slipping an arm around his waist. With some effort on his part, he managed to struggle to his feet, panting softly as he held the other up against him.

"You're pathetic. Here, give him to me." Gojyo went to throw the brunet over his shoulder in a sort-of fireman's carry, but when he picked up the slight weight, he felt a pain in his chest and stumbled. It was only Sanzo's quick reflexes that kept Hakkai from being dropped.

"And you're an asshole!" the blond glowered up at the redhead as he struggled to hold on, and through clenched teeth, he murmured, "We're _both_ going to have to move him, baka!"

The hanyou didn't respond to that, feeling slightly embarrassed that he'd almost let his best friend do a face plant into the dirt. "Lemme grab his legs," he said, and with Sanzo supporting his shoulders, they managed to shuffle him into the cave. 

They rested him against the wall while they gathered some wood to build a fire for both warmth and light, and after that, the two of them eased Hakkai out of his gakuran and laid him down on a blanket, covering him up. By the time they were finished, they were somewhat surprised to note that a heavy, almost impenetrable miasma had rolled in with the dawn. The two exchanged glances. It wasn't a natural phenomenon; that much was certain. Whether they liked it or not, they were going to have to wait out the fog before they could move on.

As Sanzo lit up a cigarette and settled himself on a flat rock with his paper, he looked up at Gojyo. "Go see if you can find Goku and Hakuryu."

The redhead blinked for a moment, and then scowled deeply. "Ok, first of all, would it kill you to use some fucking manners and _ask_ me? I'm not your damned slave. Second, why the hell do I have to go? The monkey is _your_ pet!"

"Because I told you to, that's why! And unless you want a bullet up your ass, you'd better move it!" He pointed his revolver at the hanyou's head, and with narrowed eyes, he flicked off the safety and drew back the hammer. He kept to himself the fact that he wanted to keep watch over Hakkai himself, and didn't want Gojyo doing it.

"Fuck, but you're lazy," the kappa muttered, and sparking up his own cigarette, he flipped the blond off as he walked away. From the depths of the fog, Gojyo's voice wafted back to the cave, complaints of Sanzo being in perfect health and him recovering from a serious wound reaching the blond's ears.

The priest smirked and fired off a couple of rounds into the mist, his angry shout of, "Shut your hole and do what you're supposed to!" following close after. He chuckled to himself when he heard the hanyou's yelp and an irritable, "Go to hell," a moment later. He put his gun away and read through the first page of his paper, and when he was certain that Gojyo was gone, he moved over to where Hakkai lay, settling down cross-legged beside him and just looking at him for a long while. Finally, he sifted his fingers through the long bangs and let his fingertips caress over a pale, cool cheek. With no one around to see, he dropped his mental shields, the unguarded worry obvious in the soft, violet gaze, and he gave the healer a small, private smile before he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Hakkai's forehead. As he shifted his position to stretch out a little bit beside the other, he murmured softly, "He's right, you know. You're not invincible. Damned near, but not completely." He glanced around, both making sure that Gojyo wasn't in earshot, and that Hakkai was still unconscious. He lightly ran his fingers over the slightly dark circles under the brunet's eyes, feeling another slight twist of guilt in his stomach. "I promise you, I won't push you like this any more. But you have to tell me when you're feeling it." His hand caressed his cheek once more, and pinking a little, he placed the softest, most feather-light kiss to the tip of his nose. "I don't know how, but you've managed to work your way into my heart, Hakkai, like the stubborn pain in my ass that you are. Don't go and make me regret that by doing something stupid like dying, ne?"

It wasn't like the other male could answer him. Hell, Hakkai didn’t even seem to be aware that the conversation had taken place. Still, Sanzo gave him one more genuine smile before he stood up and brushed himself off. As he returned to his rock at the mouth of the cave, he chanced one more look at the other before picking up his paper. Hakkai might not ever know how hard those words had been for the blond to utter, but the priest had a feeling that eventually, he wouldn't be able to hide the truth from the brunet any more. Perching his glasses on his nose, he flicked the newspaper open and began to read an article, a hint of a smirk on his lips. He'd cross that bridge when he finally came to it – and somehow, he had a feeling that the journey would be good.


End file.
